Field
The present disclosure relates to combining audio and visual signals to enhance the interpretation and comprehension of data analysis.
Background
Data analysis relies on the visual inspection and subsequent mental analysis of images, photos, graphs and visual presentations of data. Frequently, these presentations fail to convey all important aspects of the data because of their complexity, volume, and incoherence which lead to cognitive overload. Due to the shortcomings of these presentations, the risk of misunderstanding of the data is great and therefore detrimental in any situation in which data interpretation is critical such as education, business, military operations etc.